


Beetle Catching Days

by Chiharu



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiharu/pseuds/Chiharu
Summary: Iwaizumi thinks Oikawa is exaggerating about his friendship with Momotarou. After all, it's normal for a camp counselor to cultivate relationships with his kids. Despite Momotarou's enthusiasm, the most he's ever sent Iwaizumi were a few photos of his beetle collection, even after Iwaizumi quit his summer job and moved to Tokyo.So Iwaizumi feels justifiably shocked when he runs into Momotarou again at the Olympic Village, a decade after they first met at camp. Momotarou is the one who spots Iwaizumi and shouts his name from across the cafeteria. Iwaizumi doesn't recognize him at first, but someone nudges Iwaizumi's side and says, "that kid is swimming for Japan. I heard he broke a national record at the Olympics trials."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Beetle Catching Days

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for SASO2016 and posted [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/14215.html?thread=6101383#cmt6101383). This is so wild to me bc iwaoi kinda do end up going to the olympics, even tho I predicted different roles for them back in 2016 here

According to Oikawa, Iwaizumi has always had a soft spot for this “Mikoshiba-chan.”

Iwaizumi thinks Oikawa is exaggerating about his friendship with Momotarou. After all, it's normal for a camp counselor to cultivate relationships with his kids. Despite Momotarou's enthusiasm, the most he's ever sent Iwaizumi were a few photos of his beetle collection, even after Iwaizumi quit his summer job and moved to Tokyo.

Mikoshiba Momotarou is a good kid, and Iwaizumi will always remember the twelve-year-old Momo who snuck out of his cabin after curfew to catch stag beetles in the forest.

So Iwaizumi feels justifiably shocked when he runs into Momotarou again at the Olympic Village, a decade after they first met at camp. Momotarou is the one who spots Iwaizumi and shouts his name from across the cafeteria. Iwaizumi doesn't recognize him at first, but their captain nudges Iwaizumi's side and says, "that kid is swimming for Japan. I heard he broke a national record at the Olympics trials."

"Oh my god," Oikawa says with one hand on Iwaizumi's arm. "I think that's Momo-kun."

"Senpai!" Momotarou is still waving, and Iwaizumi feels obligated to head to his table. The Korean archery team is starting to give them strange looks, and Iwaizumi doesn't want to get into a tiff with anyone before the opening ceremony.

Thankfully, Oikawa decides to lead the conversation. "Is that you, Momo-kun?"

Momotarou scrunches his face at Oikawa, and Iwaizumi wants to laugh at the prospect of him not recognizing Team Japan's setter and the national golden boy. "Tooru-senpai?" Momotarou asks at last, which earns an approving nod from Oikawa. "Woah, you're both on the national volleyball team?"

"Yes," Iwaizumi says and takes a seat. "Long time no see."

Momotarou nods wildly and grabs onto Iwaizumi's shoulder. "I heard from Rin-senpai that you're the striker for the volleyball team!"

"Winged spiker," Oikawa corrects with a tsk.

"That's so cool!" Momotarou says with large eyes, laughing when Iwaizumi gently moves one of Momotarou's hands off his shoulder.

"What about you?" Iwaizumi tries to hold back his smile. "Backstroke, huh? I never thought I'd see you swimming for Japan in the Olympics." The last time he saw Momotarou, the younger boy had complained about being bullied into swim practice. Then again, high school feels like an eon ago.

Momotarou just grins. "Me neither! When I told my mother that I qualified, she thought I was joking!"

"Well, I believe it." Iwaizumi gives Momotarou a solid pat on the back. "You must have worked hard."

Oikawa chooses then to make an affronted noise. Still, he looks more amused than annoyed. "That's what you said when Momo-kun brought a dozen stag beetles into the canteen at camp."

"Speaking of that." Iwaizumi turns to Momotarou. "You don't still have Pyunsuke, do you?"

"Oh! Pyunsuke V is doing well! I wonder if I can catch any beetles here." Momotaro pauses, obviously thinking about the patch of woods behind the Olympic Village.

"Oikawa and I will help you look for them," Iwaizumi offers to the incredulous look of both his companions. He grins at Momotarou. "If you medal in backstroke."

Momotarou beams like it's the easiest request ever made of him. "Deal!"


End file.
